


“Vanessa, ¿Qué Hiciste Ahora?”

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [4]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Summary: Vanessa’s into some mischief.
Relationships: Carla & Daniela (In the Heights), Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418





	“Vanessa, ¿Qué Hiciste Ahora?”

“What can I do for you today?” Carla asks, laughing. Vanessa frowns.

“No, I’m the hairdresser!” She whines. “You’re my customer, Carla!” Carla nods easily.

“Okay, okay,” She chuckles. “Hola, Srta. Vanessa.”

“Hola,” Vanessa says firmly. “Vamos, it’s time for your haircut.” Carla grins and follows her to a big salon chair. Vanessa runs across the salon, grabs a stool, and runs back. When she returns, even with the stool and the chair at its lowest level, only Vanessa’s head is visible behind the chair.

“I would like a beautiful purple haircut,” Carla requests. All of a sudden a pair of real scissors appear behind her. Carla jumps forward, shrieking with surprise as she lands on the floor. Daniela comes running.

“Carla, qué pa–Vanessa, ¿de dónde sacaste esos?” She grabs the scissors from Vanessa, who is adorned with a mischievous smile, and puts them up high. “Carla, are you okay?”

“Si,” Carla replies, dusting herself off. She stands up. Daniela narrows her eyes at the innocent, wide-eyed six-year-old.

“Vanessa,” She says sternly. “How many times have I told you not to touch any scissors?” Giggling, Vanessa gives Daniela a big hug. Quickly, Daniela’s sternness melts away. She bends down to Vanessa’s short height. “V, no scissors, yeah?” Vanessa backs away and crosses her arms.

“I wanna play salon!” She protests. Daniela and Carla exchange a glance. It’s only been summer break for a week and they’re already exhausted. Vanessa is bored to death.

“You can play salon without scissors,” Carla tells her cheerfully. Vanessa scowls.

“Nuh-uh! You have to give a haircut!” The women sigh.

“Do you think you’re big enough to learn how to take care of hair?” Daniela asks her very seriously. Vanessa bounces up and down with glee.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” She cheers. Carla and Daniela laugh.

“Alright,” Daniela agrees. “I will teach you con peluca.” Vanessa claps her hands excitedly. Just then, Usnavi sprints into the salon, furious. Vanessa sees him and immediately seeks refuge behind Carla. “Usnavi,” Daniela chuckles. He has gum in his hair. Usnavi whirls around to face Vanessa.

“Vanessa!” He folds his arms, going on and on about a terrible idea and how he is never giving her any gum ever again. Daniela rolls her eyes and turns to the six-year-old.

“Mi hija,” She says. “I guess I’ll start to teach you with real hair. Come fix your mistake, chica.” She can’t even really blame the little girl. She’s been cooped up inside the salon all week, and Daniela and Carla have only taken her outside to play at the park once so far. She decides not to punish her beyond a light smack. Vanessa is just six.

“Vanessa!” Usnavi yells as she turns the water onto his hair freezing cold. Carla and Daniela run over to the washing station. It’s gonna be a long summer.


End file.
